bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Flailman
The Monkey Flailman '''is weird, it doesn't really use a flail in battle, but rather, it turns bloons into its flail! It uses a tight cord with an special arrowhead, which it throws to a bloon in its range. Once hit, the poor bloon will stick to the cord, now let's say that the bloon has been "captured" and became the "flail's head". The Monkey Flailman will then spin this flail around, and every bloon that the flail's head pass will be damaged. Each HP/layer of the flail's head can pop 3 bloons by 1 layer or inflict 3 damage to a tough bloon (e.g. a Ceramic Bloon can pop 30 bloons by 1 layer or deals 30 damage to a M.O.A.B. before it's reduced to a Rainbow Bloon, the poor Rainbow Bloon will then continue its work and pop 3 bloons before it becomes a Zebra Bloon, and so on. Note: If a bloon would spawn multiple bloons when popped, it'll only spawn 1 bloon when it's the flail head (e.g. the Police Bloon will only spawns 1 Black Bloon as the flail's head)). This monkey can't target a Camo Bloon, but when said Camo Bloon is "accidentally hit" by the flail's head, it'll also be damaged. The arrowhead is counted as a sharp object, so Lead Bloons and frozen bloons can't be captured, but they're still damaged by the flail, also MOAB-Class Bloons can't also be captured, obviously! As with all the bloons he can capture, the tougher the bloon, the longer it will take for the flailman to start controlling it (each RBE takes 0.1s to control, even so, it takes 12 seconds to control a Ceramic Bloon, ouch!). Oh, and all of the bloons' effect will also be nullified, as the bloon has lost consciousness to help its comrades! (That means bloons that're hit by an Evolution flail head won't evolve, muahahaha!) Because of the way he attacks (and because the cord itself can't damage bloons), the range of this monkey is actually just the '''border of a circle, not a full circle like all the other towers, so place wisely! When the flail's head is finally popped, the flailman will use the cord to capture another bloon (obviously). All kinds of crazy chemicals can be equipped to the arrowhead to give the "flail" special effects, as described on the upgrades. Price: 600$ on Medium Path 1 ''Shadebreaker The flailman still can't target camo bloon, but every Camo Bloons hit by the flail will lose their camo status, because of a glowing substance on the arrowhead that lights up every bloons the flail pass by. ''Price: 500$ on Medium ''Spiked Chain Replace the normal cord with a spiked chain, allowing to pop 1 layer off every bloons that it pass and make the range of the Flail Monkey becomes a full circle. ''Price: 900$ on Medium ''Blizzard Flail The arrowhead is dipped in liquid oxygen, making it extremely cold! That means every bloons that's hit by the flail's head will get frozen, too! Also, frozen bloons can now be captured. ''Price: 1200$ on Medium ''Electro Flail Instead of freezing, now the cord is connected with a strong electricity generator, electrocuting all non-MOAB-Class-bloons that are hit by the flail's head AND the cord alike! For the effect of electrocution, see Tesla Gunner. Also, because the cord has been powered up by electricity, the "taming" time has been reduced to half! ''Price: 3400$ Path 2 ''Heavy Crusher Allows the flail's head to pop twice as many bloons as before. Also reduce the taming time to half! ''Price: 1000$ on Medium ''Mineflail Install a tiny device on the arrowhead. This device will compress energy emitted from the spinning motion of the flail, then when the flail's head pops, the energy will burst out in the form of an explosion that pops 2 layers. (Don't worry, the cord is specially coated so it's unharmed!) ''Price: ''900$ on Medium Flare Flail The flailman has decided to burn the arrowhead and replaced the cord with a heat-resistant one. This causes the flail's head to burn, making every bloons that's hit by the flail's head also gets burned! (How the flail's head doesn't pop itself while burning is unknown!) ''Price: 1500$ on Medium ''Golem Grabber '' Special Ability: Capture a M.O.A.B. or B.F.B. and use it just like a normal bloon with no taming time, 'nuff said! Price: 5800$ on Medium Trivia *This is my first tower to have an upgrade cheaper than the upgrade before it (Mineflail to Heavy Crusher). *A 4/1 Monkey Flailman still takes 3 seconds to control a Ceramic Bloon. *When I ask the Flailman why he used this way of attacking instead of a normal flail, he said: "I just want to pwn an Evolution Bloon in 1 hit." Category:Towers